


The Second Date

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: The Boy from Brooklyn [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You and Steve have your second date.





	The Second Date

You gave up after outfit number eleven; everything you tried on made you feel fat or uncomfortable or both, and no matter what you did, it wasn’t going to get any better. You ended up back at outfit number one, a skirt and blouse, one of your favorites, and one of the few outfits you felt flattered your plus sized figure. You opted for a low pair of heels, your most comfortable pair, and a lightweight sweater in case it was chilly outside. You left the clothes strewn across your room, worried that you were going to be late.

Thankfully, the subway wasn’t crowded, so you were able to find a seat, and it was a short walk to the restaurant, so you were only a few minutes late. You stood outside the door, trying to talk yourself into calming down.

“It’s just a date,” you mumbled to yourself.

But it was so much more than a date.It was your second date with Steve. Your first date, at the ice cream shoppe, had gone unbelievably well. The two of you got along just as well in person as you did online. It was easier than you thought it would be to forget that he was Captain America. He really was just a boy from Brooklyn. You could only hope that your second date was as good as the first. You had a feeling that this date would decide whether or not there were any future dates.

“You just gonna stand out here and talk to yourself?” Steve whispered right next to your ear.

You jumped, elbowing him in the stomach in the process, a startled squeak leaving you. You spun around, stumbling forward, and you would have fallen if Steve hadn’t grabbed you by the upper arms to keep you upright.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” you gasped. “Are you okay?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” he chuckled. “I’m fine, Y/N.” He smiled at you, a beautiful, perfect smile that made you feel like you the only person in the world. “Shall we go in?”

Steve pulled the door open, gesturing for you to go in first, his hand resting lightly on your lower back as he followed you inside. You were greeted by an overly kind hostess, though her attentions were focused on Steve, ignoring you in favor of the obvious celebrity standing in front of her. She led you to a table in the back and laid the menus in front of you, a constant stream of words you weren’t listening to coming out of her mouth.

“Enjoy,” she murmured once you were seated, flashing an award winning smile at Steve before sauntering off. She managed to throw a few lingering glances at the super soldier over her shoulder as she made her way back to the hostess stand.

Steve sighed heavily and shook his head.

“What is it?” you whispered.

“It’s nothing, really” he murmured. “It’s just, well, I don’t appreciate people being dismissive of others. She was rude to you.”

“She didn’t say anything to me,” you shrugged.

“That’s my point,” Steve said. “It was rude.”

You reached over and put your hand on his. “I’m used to it, Steve,” you replied. “People tend to look right past me. I’ve gotten used to it over the years. And being with you, I doubt I’m noticeable at all. I’m just some fat girl following Captain America around.”

Steve turned his hand over, taking your hand in a tight grip. He gave a sharp tug, pulling you so close that your shoulder was touching his. He leaned over you, his cerulean blue eyes boring into you. He looked almost angry.

“Don’t talk like that,” he whispered. “You’re beautiful and you shouldn’t let a bunch of judgmental jerks make you think any differently.”

You felt heat rise in your cheeks and you dropped your head, staring at your fist clenched in your lap. “Steve, please,” you mumbled. “You don’t have to do that…”

“Do what? Tell the truth?” he smiled. He let go of your hand and sat back in his chair. “Let’s eat. I’m starving.”

It felt like dinner was over far too quickly, but when you checked the time, it had been almost two hours. Time with Steve seemed to fly by; it had been like that at the ice cream parlor and every time the two of you talked on the phone, hours went by without you even realizing it. The two of you never seemed to have a lack of things to talk about - Steve was always interested in hearing about you and your work, and you were insanely curious about the life Steve led, and his stories about the other Avengers made you laugh.

“How about we go for a walk down in Prospect Park?” Steve suggested after you’d finished your second cup of coffee. “Unless you need to go home?”

“No, no, that sounds wonderful,” you replied. “I’d love that.”

After Steve settled the bill and you endured a few not-so-nice looks from the restaurant hostess, Steve took your hand and led you to the door and outside. He didn’t let go, even after you started down the street toward the park.

Your heart skipped a beat and your breath caught in your throat. Steve was holding your hand, like it was the most natural thing in the world, his fingers intertwined with yours, your shoulders bumping every few seconds. You certainly liked the feeling of his large, warm hand wrapped around yours. You could get used to it.

You gave his hand a quick squeeze, which he returned, smiling down at you.

“Thank you,” you murmured. “Tonight’s been amazing.”

“You’re welcome,” he laughed. “But it’s not over yet.” He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, raised your hand to his mouth, and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. “You can thank you me later. If you still want to, that is.”

You giggled and shook your head. “I’m sure I will.”

Steve looked at your linked hands, then he tucked your hand into the crook of your elbow, his own still covering yours. Yeah, you could definitely get used to this.


End file.
